The Hunt
by Gig889
Summary: This takes place after Return to Dodge.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of Gunsmoke.  
Kitty stood in the window crying as Matt Dillon shot and killed Mannon, looking back at her with disgust and anger in his eyes, Matt then turned and walked away.

Newly, having heard the shots, came running. He saw Matt walking slowly away, Mannon on the ground dead, and Miss Kitty standing in the window crying.

Newly should have stopped Matt Dillon from leaving. After all, the time when you could get away with shooting people in the street was over. Several things ran through Newly's mind. Should he run after and hold him for a coroners inquest? No, it would be a waste of time and money. Mannon was an escaped prisoner.

Who was going to pay the damage to the Dodge house? When Matt was Marshall he broke up the town often, but the outlaws or the government paid the bill. Maybe the reward money could be used. Newly was sure Matt would not take the reward.

Looking up at Miss Kitty, Newly found her reaction strange. Why was she crying? Miss Russell never cried she thought it a sign of weakness. Were her tears for Mannon? Could she have fallen for that out law?

Newly ran up the stairs to find Miss Kitty unresponsive.  
Miss Russell knew Newly was there and saying something, but she could not understand his words. She didn't care. She felt numb. KItty could not come to terms with Matt just walking away, and that look.

Newly put a blanket around her and led her to those old stairs. She knew those stairs. She looked up the stairs hoping to see Doc. Doc was not there.

Dr. Chapman was asking her something. Kitty could not understand him. He took her into the room and sat her on the bed. Dr. Chapman gave her a shot. Her eyes became heavy. They closed once, but she did not rest. All she could see was Matt's face. Why did he look so angry?  
Why didn't he come back and check on her?

thumbed through his old files. Looking at Newly he asked:"What happened to her?"  
Newly looked confused."She was with Mannon for the last few days. He beat her up, maybe worse. I do not really know what happened." Dr. Chapman found the old file he was looking for: "Doctor Adams' file on Miss Russell is as big as a book. It's going to take me all night to read this. You being Doctor Adams assistant, maybe you can tell me something about Miss Russell."

Newly sat down. He felt old and tired: "Miss Kitty was already the owner of the Long Branch when I arrived in Dodge. She was something, all the men wanted her. Some because she was the best looking woman in the west. Some because she was a woman and owned the Long Branch. They wanted to teach her her place. Some wanted her because she was the Marshall's woman. I cannot tell you how many men bragged to me that they got her. I knew they were all lying. She was Matt's woman. Over the years she has been shot, knifed, kidnapped, and... well she was taken by a group of outlaws and they ahh... Well, no one ever talked about it cause Matt was fit to be tied."

Dr. Chapman:"The strongest among us always fall the hardest." He got up, entered the room where Miss Kitty was and closed the door.

The war department wanted Newly's report on the Mannon killing. A story was going around that Kitty threw Mannon's gun out the window, and Matt broke into Mannon's room then shot the unarmed Mannon out the window. The war department was demanding Newly bring Matt Dillon in for questioning. Newly talked to everyone in town. It seemed everyone saw or heard the window  
break when Kitty threw out the gun, and everyone heard the shots, but no one saw the actual shooting. It seemed everyone's tale of what happened depended on how they felt about Matt Dillon. Those who thought of him as the hero of Dodge thought it was a fair shooting. Those who felt the west was freer before Dillon or had themselves or a friend arrested by Matt felt Matt shot an unarmed Mannon in cold blood.

ED Miller(The new prosecutor in Dodge), was planning to run for governor. Bringing down the legendary Matt Dillon and Miss Russell would put him in the office. Ed Miller,(The new prosecutor ) was going around saying Kitty and Matt were guilty of first-degree murder. The way Mr. Miller told it, Matt knowing Mannon was faster with a gun than him, had Kitty lure Mannon  
to the room where she unarmed him. Matt then shot him.

Mr. Miller swore out a warrant so Newly had to arrest the still crying and unresponsive Kitty. Mr. Miller knew once Dillon heard about the arrest he would come running.


	2. Chapter 2

KItty stood in the cold damp cell staring into the dark empty street. Her dinner sat on the bed untouched. She saw him coming and cried harder.

Newly felt every man's eyes on him when he entered the Long Branch. He chose to sit at a table with Doctor Chaplin and Festus Haggen. Newly extended his  
hand: "Hi Festus. When did you get in?" he asked.  
Festus thought about not taking Newly's hand, but finally did:" I was down south when I heard the dumbest tale. Imagine my surprise when I found it was true."

Newly looked very upset: "I had no choice but to arrest her. I thought a trial would clear both their names. What worries me is Miss Russell does not seem able to help with her own defense. What's wrong with her Doc?"

Doctor Chaplin shook his head.: From what I got from Doctor Adams notes, Miss Russell has survived many adversities, with little to no outward display of emotion. When a strong woman is attacked and shows no outward emotion it is because she has turned the anger inward. She becomes very attracted to a protective male. Once that male is no longer available to her, all the emotions of the attacks resurfaced and she relives them all."  
Festus looked confused. "Say what?"  
Doctor Chaplin: "Miss Russell will be alright given time and rest."  
Newly:"With the trial starting tomorrow, she will get neither."  
Hanna brought a bottle of Napoleon Brandy over. "This is for Kitty."  
Newly took the bottle and left.

Doctor Chaplin pulled a bottle of pills from his bag: "If I was Miss Russell's friend, I would not let her undergo the stress of a public trial. And if I was to run off with Miss Russell, I would give her one of these so she could sleep at night."  
Festus took the pills.

Festus entered the jail: "Is it ok if I talk with her?"  
Newly smiled: "I wish you would, but you will have to leave your gun here."  
Festus was shocked at how bad Miss Russell looked. "Hello, ...don't look like you ate your supper, don't blame you any. I don't think I would feed that to my hog."  
Festus took her face in his hands, looking into her sad eyes he asked: "You trust me?"  
Kitty could only mutter one word: "Matt?"  
Festus: "Mathew has taken to the hills. No one knows where he is. If he does not want to be found. no one is going to find him. I need you to come with me. After we get you safe, I will try to track Matthew for you."

Festus got his gun from Newly and started toward the door, turned, leveled the gun and said: "Sorry about this, I can not let you hang her."  
Newly: "She is not guilty. If she stands trial they will find her innocent. If she runs it will make her and Matt look guilty." Festus: "Your faith in the good people of Dodge is better than mine. Get in that cell."  
After putting Newly in a cell, Festus then put a bonnet and a long shawl on Kitty and led her out of her cell. As she walked past Newly he said, "I was only doing my job."  
Kitty turned, looked at him, smiled, then walked out.

Newly: "There is money in the second drawer."  
Festus looked a little insulted: "Us Hegans are not thieves."  
Newly:"You will need money, at least take her bag. There is some in it. I will give you a half hour head start before I start yelling."  
Festus: "Much obliged."  
Newly: "Then I will be after you with the full force of the law."  
Festus: "Would be disappointed in you if you didn't."

In the drawer, Festus found Kitty's bag and a little piece of tin. He thought back to when Matthew gave him that rubbed his finger over it. It was dirty. The last man to wear it had not taken good care of it. Festus put it in his pocket. It was not stealing. The star belonged to him.

Kitty and Festus left Dodge in a very old black buggy. Kitty recognized the smell. She leaned her head up against the back board. She prayed the God Doc so believed in was real and he was taking care of Doc. Kitty comforted herself with the idea that Doc was happy and safe, free from all pain.  
Kitty could not allow herself to believe in Doc's God. For that God would not forgive her the love she freely gave to Matt.

Kitty turned her head and watched Dodge's lights disappear.  
Festus had borrowed a horse off of old man Percy Crump. The horse was used to hauling a wagon to the cemetery... It stopped at boot hill and refused to move. It just so happened the grave the horse stopped at was Mannon's. Someone put up a marker. Festus shook his head then ran the marker over.  
Kitty began to shake and cried harder.

Matt stood on top of Mount Sunflower looking at a beautiful red sunset, but he could not enjoy its great beauty because all he could see was Kitty's bruised face and those tears. He felt guilty about being so mad at her. In truth, he was jealous of Mannon. He could not get over her being in his room. Hanna told him Kitty was trying to give him the edge against Mannon's fast gun. How does that make any sense? What did Kitty do in that room? What did Mannon do to her? Most of all, how could he have just walked away?

Kitty and Festus came to a crossroads. Festus stopped. He pointed towards the mountains. "Matthew is up there somewhere. People will expect us to go that way, but we would be leading the possie to Matthew. That way is the badlands. You're in no condition to go there. So we are headed southeast. It will take us back toward Dodge, but no one will be looking for us there."

Festus handed her his kerchief. "You got to stop all this blubbering. Lord knows no one has more right to bawl than you, but Newly is a good tracker. We will have to run hard and it is going to take all our energy. You can do all the bawling you want after we get out of this mess." Kitty took the kerchief and wiped her face leaving big black streaks. Festus went to wipe off the black marks, but when his hand felt her soft skin, some old unsettling feelings ran through him and he became aware of the beautiful woman she was. Pulling his hand away he said sadly: "After you're safe, I will get you to Mathew." Kitty watched the hill disappear as they turned toward the river.

Newly was having trouble of his own. Ed Miller accused him of letting Miss Russell go and had a 1000 dollar reward posted on Miss Kitty dead or alive.  
Newly said, "Kitty had not shot Mannon - dead of alive was unwarranted".  
Miller said, "She is an escaped prisoner". Miller was enjoying the limelight. Chasing down Dodge City's most famous soiled dove would pay off big time. If they never found her, all the better. He would call for Newly's badge. Miller would then get a Marshall more to his liking.

Festus stopped the buggy in some brush beside the Arkansas river. He had a flat boat with supplies waiting there. Kitty watched as Festus hit the backside of the horse sending the buggy out of sight.

It seemed like a good idea, but it was a very dry year. The sun was coming up as the flat boat hit a sand bar just this side of Dodge. There they were stuck in the middle of the river. Kitty stood up. Like a ghost in the horizon was the second floor of the Long Branch. She could see the window. She remembered hours of standing at that window watching and waiting for her man. The man who did not think it worth his time to come check on her after Mannon beat her. The man who just walked away. She started to sob.

Festus was trying to free the boat when he saw four Cowboys coming toward them. He thought about pulling his gun. It would have been useless for they had nowhere to run.

The Cowboys offered to push the boat off the sand bar for two bits. One of the Cowboys noticed Kitty's tears and said: "Don't worry Madam, we will get you loose." The men soon freed the boat. As it started to drift, Festus said, "Thank you kindly" and offered the money. The cowboy said loudly: "No charge." Then in a softer voice, "If you don't mind me saying, your wife looks like that picture in the Long Branch. You're a lucky man." The other cowboy hit him in the arm. "Don't mind him. He has been in love with that picture for years." Festus smiled: "Not offended, much obliged." The boat started picking up speed.

Newly and the possie passed Boot Hill. Seeing the tracks in Mannon's grave, Newly thought, 'You better do a better than that Festus.' When they got to the crossroad, an argument broke out. Half the gun happy possie wanted to go toward the mountains, part wanted to go towards the badlands. Newly said they should go southeast. Miller thought Newly was just trying to slow down the possie. They split up. Newly was happy to see the others disappear out of sight. Newly spotted a dirty kerchief on a bush and knew he was on the right trail. Picking up the kerchief thought sloppy Festus.

Kitty's words kept running through Matt's mind as the site of her crying in the window dulled his senses. She said she did not want to get back together with him and they could not be friends. Yet she asked him to have a drink with her. Wasn't that their code for other things? Why did she tell him what room she was staying in?  
It was now dark. Matt made camp. The light and smoke from the fire did nothing to calm his raging soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty sat on the flat boat looking at the beautiful jagged skyline of a Kansas sunrise. She felt calm as the warmth of the sun healed her body and a soft spray of cold water covered over her. She took in the sight of a wonderful world full of beauty and charm, while Festus was asleep at her feet.

The boat picked up speed the as the river rolled and bucked the boat. The boat went high in the sky, then dropped just to rise again. Its two passengers were thrown back and forth. Festus awoke and tried uselessly to regain control, but it was too late. The boat went over a falls and was smashed to bits on the rocks below.

Kitty was thrown into the cold deep water. Her dress became soaked with water and she began sinking fast. As she was pulled down into that dark cold world, she saw Festus grab the bonnet pull it off her. He then grabbed the shawl - it gave way. Then she saw Festus sink in the dark water. He was trying to say something. His lips were moving, but only bubbles were coming out. His eyes were open, but his arms dropped at his side, and his hat floated off.

Kitty became angry the river could take her. She did not care about herself, but it could not have Festus. She slipped out of her heavy water soaked dress and petticoats, grabbed Festus by the gun belt, and made for the sun. Once on top of the water, she wrapped her arm around Festus' lifeless neck. Pulling him from the water, she pulled him over a downed tree and punched him in the back until he threw up. Kitty stood up, became lightheaded, then passed out exhausted.

Festus awoke and slipped off the tree. Looking down at Kitty laying in the dirt in her wet see-through underthings, he became embarrassed by the ungentlemanly thoughts running through his mind. He put his shirt over her woman parts and sat down next to her with his back toward her. Without a boat or a horse, Festus figured there was no use in getting in a big hurry.

Kitty woke to see Festus. She asked: "You ok?"

Festus smiled: "As fit as the dog that chased the cat over the roof. Did you pull me out?"

Kitty smiled. She missed those annoying quotations said, "In New Orleans, we learn to swim before we learn to walk."

Festus looked surprised. "What about those alligators?"

Kitty laughed: "We don't mind the alligators, they just make us swim faster." Her voice got sad: "Need to tell you something. Festus, although I came back to Dodge because I heard Matt was knifed and not expected to live, I wanted to talk to you."

" When Matt told me he was hanging up his badge, it was the greatest day of my life. Matt and I had a night to remember. You know what I mean?"

Festus felt a little uncomfortable but was glad she found her voice was not about to stop her from talking. "I know."

Matt stared into the fire as he remembered the night he told KItty, he was retiring. How happy she was, then how that happiness turned to disappointment and despair when he told her he had a mind to go away from people. Kitty did not say a word, just got out a suitcase and started packing. At first, he thought she was packing to go with him. He watched her pack all those fancy dresses. She said nothing as she walked to the station and bought her ticket. Kitty just walked away, just like he did the other night.

Newly tracked the buggy until it reached The Arkansaw river. He thought for a moment they had just stopped to water the horse, but then he realized the tracks leading away were lighter than those coming in. He also noted a broken branch where a boat had been tied. Newly looked up stream, then down. Down would take them past Dodge. Nice move Festus, Newly thought as he rode downstream.

Newly came across some Cowboys who told him about a man and woman trying to take a flatboat down the Arkansas. Newly thought he was on the wrong track when one Cowboy told him about the woman looking like the picture in the Long Branch bringing scorn and laughter from his comrades.

Newly tilted his hat: "Much obliged for the information. By the way, it was her."

Kitty's voice sounded a different kind of defiant: "When morning came Matt told me of his plan to go up into the hills. I felt totally numb and just packed and left. I did not have a plan, just needed to get out of Dodge. I was in New Orleans when I found out I was with child. I wrote Matt, but he was already gone. Being my first child, my age, the fact they were twins and how Bonner hurt me inside, led to a difficult time. They gutted me in order to get the kids out. I was sick for a real long time. Not expected to live."

"I did not want to saddle the kids with the name Russell, me being a saloon girl. The name Dillon would bring Matt's enemies down on the children. Doc did not want me to give them his name because Adams was not his real name. Doc said he had changed his name to avoid a murder charge. Doc said, Haggen. I thought about it and decided Doc was right. My children were named Kathern Morie Haggen and Matthew Glen Hagen."

"Like I said, I was very sick. Some people took the kids to care for them until I could. When I got able to do for myself, I went to get the kids.

They cried and held on to the woman who was caring for them. Her husband ran me off at gun point."

"I tried to get the kids legally, but they said I was unfit. I got arrested for loitering. The guards beat me up. The constable told me that the kids were happy without the likes of me. If I continued to try to get the kids, he would have me committed to Charity hospital for the rest of my life."

"The saloon I invested in was foundering, due to my lack of attention. I was broke would have had to raise the kids in the back of the saloon. I decided the kids would be better off with them.

Then a train wreck killed the people who had the kids. I tried to get them and again was told I was unfit. They sent them to a work house."

Festus noticed a shadow of a cowboy on the ground. Looking up he saw Newly. Newly stepped out from behind the downed tree: "You mean to tell me Matt has two children he does not know about and they are in a workhouse?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Kitty heard Newly's voice, she jumped up. Festus' shirt fell to her feet, exposing her to public view. Grabbing the shirt, Kitty made an attempt to cover up.

Newly's shock about Matt having two kids was soon forgotten as he saw the many two-inch cuts on Kitty's legs.  
Newly: "Mannon do that to you?"  
Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "It didn't hurt much. They are not very deep. He cut me every time I said something he did not like. He said it was payback for cutting his arm all those years ago."  
Festus: "Don't look like you said anything he liked."

Kitty: "You going to take me back? It was a fair fight. Mannon fired on Matt first."  
Newly got his extra set of pants for Miss Russell."I never believed Matt shot him in cold blood. The problem is proving it

. It does not help that you told Hanna you were going with Mannon to give Matt an edge. It's also bad that you have a history with Mannon. Some people say when Mannon shot Matt all those years ago, you went to check on Mannon while Matt lay shot in the street."

Festus: "Hogwash."

Kitty: "I walked over to him to rub it in that Matt had won."

Newly: "The problem with that is that it is not like you. Matt was shot bad. You did not even stop to check on him. You went to Mannon?"

Kitty put her hand on her hip and took a defiant stand: "Is that a question or are you trying to say some thing?"

Newly: "These are the questions you have to be ready to answer when we get back to Dodge."

Kitty: "Please don't take me back until I get my kids."

Newly: "No court is going to give you custody with a murder charge hanging over your head"

.  
All the wind seemed to go out of Kitty. Her legs felt weak. Her body felt heavy and she had to sit down. She knew Newly was right. She never would get the kids, and Matt just walked away.

Kitty's voice was soft and her eyes looked at the ground: "The boy will be ok, they won't beat him if he does what he is told. His only problem is he never did manual labor before. It will be hard, but he will be ok.

My girl is very beautiful. She is almost twelve. She will bring a high price at the corner market. I have my saloon up for sale. If it gets sold before she turns twelve, I can buy her. No one has given me an offer yet.

All the real pretty girls are usually sold to the golden cage. They can pay the most money. Once a girl goes in there, she never comes out. The owner hates me. I heard he has already put in a very high bid. I can not beat it. He would love having my daughter work for him."

Newly said: "Let's get something to eat and figure out how we are going to get out of this mess."

The three fished. After eating a good supper, Festus stood up: "It is as simple as a kid flying a kite. If I am not mistaken you said the kids have my last name - that makes me the father. I can go to New Orleans and claim the kids."

Kitty: "That is what I was hoping for. All the saloon owners are bidding. They will be very mad if she is not put on the block. I can not prove it but I think the officials are getting a kickback, including the local judge. It could be very dangerous."

When night fell, Newly gave Kitty his bed roll. The night sky was full of bright stars. A soft warm breeze was coming off the creek. The bed roll was soft. But Kitty got no sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Matt turning and walking away.

The posse was having a grand old time. Everyone was enjoying the hunt. They figured Dillon had been shot a few times in his gun arm, and he is old. Dillion should be easy to take. Filled with several bottles supplied by Miller, the posse was fast becoming a lynch mob. The talk was they would make that saloon girl watch as Dillon swung, then force her into submission after everyone had a turn. They would then hang her next to her lover.

As the night grew near, Matt felt restless. His hair on the back of his neck was standing up the way it did when a hired gunman was stocking him in Dodge. Matt could not get Kitty out of his mind. Everywhere he looked he saw her standing in the window crying.

In the distance, Matt saw a few campfires. This along with the cloud of dust he noticed earlier made him assume it was a possie. If it was a posse, they lacked focus. The posse seemed unruly. Matt thought about going down and offering them help, but he was sick of killing and very very tired. He decided to stay clear.

Festus pulled Kitty's bag from the tree it was hooked on. Kitty gave him a key to her lock box which contained the birth certificate and money. Festus prepared to depart. It was decided Festus would take their only horse and buy two more.

Newly asked: "Do you have any idea where I should look for Matt?" Kitty and Festus answered at once. "Mount Sunflower."

Festus looked at Miss Kitty . You know about that place?

Kitty had a small smile :" some times when the world was getting to Matt we would take a ride up their. Matt enjoyed the wide open space . He used to say the air was clean a, man could breath under that great open sky.. It is one of a few places he felt free from his job".  
Newly:"I will take Miss Kitty to look for Matt. We will need him to get these charges dropped. You get the kids and We will meat in Dodge.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip from the river to Sunflower mountain was hard on Miss Russell. The accomplished rider's poor health, along with unrelenting rain were overwhelming.  
Marshall O'Brian having ridden with many possies knew the ranchers, farmers, and storekeepers would be getting restless. With each passing day more of the level headed men would be giving up the search, leaving the  
drunks, thrill seekers, and hot heads. Newly's decision to stop at a town just short of Sunflower mountain was based on this assumption.

Kitty was sick, cold, wet, tired, and saddle sore yet she did not want to stop, not when they were so close. Newly wanted Miss Russell clear headed when she talked to Matt Dillon. A hot meal and a soft bed could sometimes do wonders for a troubled woman.  
Newly's idea of slipping into and out of town quietly was not to be. It just so happened the town was having a rodeo. He was told at the local hotel to seek lodging at the church, it being the only place in town with  
an unused room. Newly was not pleased, but thought the church would provide some cover. Who would look for an outlaw at the church?

It did not take long for the people at the church to realize Kitty was not a gentleman despite her outfit. The ladies', thinking Kitty was a prospector's wife, offered her a very large sack type dress and a seat at their quilting bee. The ladies asked Kitty to join them at a dance they were having that night. Kitty declined saying her man was not much to dance, him having a bad leg. She did borrow a needle and thread to alter the large dress she was given. She was getting along just fine smiling and nodding at the ladies' small talk, but when the talk turned to those woman from the local saloon. Miss Russell started to embellish the dress. she removed a few buttons, took lace from the undergarment, added it to the sweetheart neckline, gathered the waist to fit her figure, added a keyhole back with an eyelet and ribbon lace-up closure to finish the look.  
A bath, ashes from the fireplace for makeup, a Spanish comb for her hair and Miss Russell was ready to join the festivities.

Newly was trying his best to blend in, staying in the back trying not to talk to anyone.  
Everyone looked up when Miss Russell entered the room. Newly could not believe his eyes. Miss Russell, was a vision of loveliness - full of elegance and grace. The ringlets that surrounded her face bounced as she  
floated down the stairs. Newly crossed the room to greet her on the bottom stair. Newly bowed slightly removing his hat: "May I have this dance?" Miss Russell smiled lowering her head looking up with those eyes: "I would be honored kind sir", She said as she moved into his arms. She whispered, "Close your eyes." Miss Russell turned and slipped her soft hand into Newly's. Newly closed his eyes. Kitty smelled of jasmine just like Tara Hutson. Kitty leaned back into his strong body and in his mind became Tara. With her eyes closed, Kitty could feel the Marshall's badge, cold against her skin. In her mind, she was dancing with Marshal Dillon. In her movement, she conveyed the impression that dancing with him was the most thrilling experience imaginable. The dance was a romantic demonstration of ceaseless perfection, technical control with elegance, as well as an outlaw style an unpredictable blending of personal artistry.

Newly felt as if he was floating, his body and mind relaxed. The music stopped, but he did not want to open his eyes. When he did, he realized they were the only ones on the floor: "Let's get out  
of here." he whispered The crowd allowed them to move to the door. In the door stood a very large grubby looking sheriff: " Hello Miss Russell " he said as he pulled out this handcuffs. "I have seen some dumb moves in my time, but this takes the cake."

Entering the jail, The sheriff asked:"How you been Kitty?"  
Kitty smiled: "I have been better. How are you, Jack?"  
He took the handcuffs off: "You know how much money $1000 is to those dirt farmers? And you're busy out making a public spectacle of yourself. Half of those good old boys know you. All of them have been in the Long Branch and seen your picture."  
Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to blow off a little steam."  
Jack looked at Newly. "So what's you excuse lawman?"  
Newly: "I wanted her to get a good night sleep and some good food before she faces what's coming."  
Jack: "A good bed. Well Miss Kitty, this way. I have a good bed in the cell."  
Kitty went in the cell.  
Jack did not lock the door. "Saw Matthew the other day up at Slims line shack before I saw the wanted poster. In the morning, we will all take a ride. I will get you some food." He handed her the clothes she wore when  
they rode into town. "Put these back on, you will be safer."  
It was a nice day with a strong cold wind as the three rode up Sunflower Mountain.

"I know you both stuck your neck out for me, but I have one more favor to ask," Kitty said in a soft sweet voice.  
Newly: "You want to talk to Matt alone?"  
Kitty smiled: "I will not run away."  
Newly: "That thought never entered my mind. I think you should talk to him alone, but I can only give you a short amount of time. The posse is getting close."

The two men stood guard watching the partying posse. Jack, realizing the amount of partying the posse was doing, said: "That Miller is a jerk. A drunken posse is nothing, but a lynch mob."  
Newly: "He knows Matt is innocent. He does not want him to stand trial."  
Kitty got off her horse and walked slowly toward the sleeping figure. She called to him softly: "Matt."  
Matt jumped up, gun at the ready. In the dim light of the night, he saw a silhouette of a man approaching wearing a Mexican hat. Comanchero , Matt though

"Hold it." Matt yelled.  
Newly jumped up: "Careful Kitty."  
Kitty was startled: "Matt?" she yelled. Without fear she continued walking toward him. Matt still could not see her clearly: "Kitty?" He did not lower his gun, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. He fired a warning shot at her feet. Kitty's legs were stung from splintering rocks, causing Kitty to lose her temper.  
Kitty put her hand on her hip the way Matt had seen her do a thousand times. In her southern drawl full of anger and disappointment she yelled: "Marshall  
Matthew Dillion you stop that! How dare you shoot at me!" A smile came over the old Marshall's face. "Kitty, is that really you? How? What are you doing here?"  
Kitty was still a little mad: "Well I certainly did not come here to get shot. Put that thing away!"  
Matt looked confused, still not sure he had a clear head: "Kitty? Why are you dressed like that? Is that Festus' shirt?"

Newly came up: "Sorry Miss Russell, the posse heard that shot. We have to get out of hear."  
Jack came up: "Matthew Dillon, I arrest you for the murder of Mannon." He reached over and took Matt's gun.  
Matt was kind of shocked. "What are you talking about?"  
Jack ordered Newly: "Handcuff her. Matt, there has been a warrant issued for your arrest. It is better if we take you in, than that posse."

The posse topped the hill. Miller rode in first. "Well, what do we have here, a group of friends?"  
Jack took a defiant stand: "What we have here is a U.S. Marshall performing his duty. May I remind all of you I have the right to kill anyone who tries to interfere."

A drunken saddle bum dismounted and said the sheriff could have the big man, but they would take care of the lady. He ran his hands under Miss Russell's  
shirt. Newly was going to hit him with his gun when Kitty instantly drove her elbow into the bum's breadbasket. He doubled over, Kitty caught him  
under his chin with her hand cuffs pulling him up, forcing his head back, and sending him to the ground, to the delight of the other members of the posse. One of the others remarked: "Good thing you're letting the marshal have the big man. You can't even handle the woman."  
Some big talk ensued. In the end, the posse decided not to kill a U.S. Marshall.  
A sheriff, a legend and a woman was more than they bargained for so they backed off.

Kitty wanted to talk with Matt, but heading back to Dodge surrounded by drinking saddle bums just did not seem like the right time.  
Newly decided to make camp just this side of Lawrence. He chose a wooded spot that overlooked a small lake.  
As Newly dismounted, he said to Jack: "I wish we could have given them time to talk."  
Jack smiled: "I never knew two people who had so much pride. Neither one forgives or asks for forgiveness, but I have an idea." He took his shackles from his  
horse.

Matt, seeing the shackles said: "Hey, you have no call to do that. If I knew I was wanted I would have turned myself in."  
Jack: "You know it is procedure to shackle an escaped prisoner, besides I think those good people in that posse would love to shoot you in the back. They would  
have a hard time explaining it if you were shackled. I want you two over by that tree."  
Matt hesitated. Kitty nudged him:" Come on, let's get this over with."  
Matt looked concerned. "You going to shackle us together?"

Jack: "I only have one set. By the way, Matt you got any weapons on you?"  
Matt Shrugged his shoulder and said, "I have a hunting knife strapped to my ankle."  
Jack removed the knife. "What about you Kitty, you still have that derringer strapped to your leg?"  
Kitty smiled: "I am so used to carrying it I forgot about it." She started to get the gun.  
Jack pointed his gun at her: " Don't touch the gun. Newly, you get it."  
Matt grew angry: "You have no call to treat us like that."  
Jack smiled: "To quote a marshal I used to know, I am careful. That's why I am still alive."

Newly tried to figure out how to retrieve the gun from Kitty's pants without touching her in any way. Both Matt and Newly blushed when Newly  
reached up Her pant leg. Kitty found Matt's red face amusing and could not resist the temptation to giggle. The pants were too tight. Newly then  
thought about going down from the top. He took a hold of the belt holding Kitty's pants. Matt kicked Newly backward. Kitty started to laugh: "I will get it, I promise I will not shoot you Jack."

After getting the gun, Jack and Newly started walking back toward the fire. "What was that all about? You know they are not going to try anything," Newly asked. Jack laughed. "I have known those two for years. They are good for each other, but they don't know it. They both have broken hearts. It ain't right them both being so lonely all these years. Such a waste of two lives. I think being shackled together along with a little jealousy is just what they need. You should have seen your face when Matt kicked you." Jack laughed.

Kitty was still giggling: "I think that badge has gone to Jack's head"...a sad look came over her face..."Matt, we need to talk."  
Matt looked like he ate a sour lemon. "You know I hate those words."  
Kitty: "Matt... you're a father."  
Matt dusted off his pants: "I know."  
Kitty: "You know?"  
Matt: "Doc told me a few hours before he died. He said the kids are with people who could better take of them."  
Kitty closed her eyes. "Doc thought they could take better care of the kids than me?" She turned away from him and started to sob softly.  
Matt: "He said you were a victim of a butcher. The Doctors in New Orleans did such a bad job, you were too sick to raise them."  
Kitty: "When Doc came, my whole body was infected. I was in bed for months. The kids were afraid of me when I tried to talk to them. Those people were very good with the kids. No one was trying to shoot them in the street and their mother did not even drink. I don't think she was ever in a saloon. They went to church every Sunday. The kids were happy, healthy, and well educated."

Matt: "Sometimes we have to sacrifice for the good of the children."  
Kitty started to cry: "You knew and did not come to get us?"  
Matt: "After Doc's funeral, I found the kids' address in his things. Festus took off for the hills. I went to New Orleans. I arrived on a Sunday. I saw the kids going to church, they were skipping. I followed them saw , them playing in the church yard. I investigated those people . The kids seemed happy and the parents seem to be upstanding people."

Kitty: "After I got word Doc had died, I could not shake the feeling you were watching me."  
Matt: "I was. I found your place and saw you sitting on the porch with a bunch of women. you seemed to be in charge. I was still having very violent dreams then. I felt it best to leave you alone. I hoped you had found someone else who could give you the life you deserved."  
Kitty had a long forgotten longing on her face: "Matt, I have no one. You are the only man for me. Its you I want and no other."  
Matt: "You have had no man in twelve years?"  
Kitty: "No Matt, I never met a man worth the trouble."

Matt: "What about Mannon?"  
Kitty was now mad: "How can you ask me that?"  
Matt: "You were in his room."  
Kitty rolled over so her back was to him: "Think what you want, I do not care anymore. You're just like all the rest. I do not know how I could have wasted all those years loving you."  
Matt: "I had to ask. I needed to know where I stand."

Kitty turned back to face him: "Oh, you want to know where you stand? Well let me tell you, I hate you. I hate your coat - where'd you find that thing? It has more firing than my dresses, It makes you look like a sizie. I hate your hair, and what are you putting in it - pig grease?. I hate that you smell like a dead animal. What made you become a trapper anyway killing poor little critters for profit? That is where you stand. I hate you. I hate you. I.. hate.. you!" She then turned her back to him.

Having over heard the last part of the conversation the men of the posse started to laugh. Newly raised his eyebrows: "It does not sound like it is going so well." Jack: "Sounds like they are making up to me."

Matt did not know what to say. He laid on his back looking at the dark star lit sky. After a long time he spoke. "Kitty, I do not know what you want from me." Kitty rolled on her back looking up at the stars: "All I have always wanted is to be the most important thing in your life." It began to rain softly. Matt covered her with his only blanket. Matt wanted to say she was the most important thing in his life, but he  
could not. She would know he was lying. That would make things worse.

Matt finally asked: "Did Mannon hurt you. Did he?"  
Kitty felt very tired wet and cold. "Mannon was just another cowboy. He thought the best way to get a woman was to hurt her. It was nothing I  
haven't been through before. To me, he was not a man. Just a cowboy with a fast gun."  
Matt: "So he did?"  
Kitty: "I am telling you, Mannon was nothing, he does not count. You're the only one who has ever counted."  
Matt: "If he hurt you in that way, you have to tell me before we get to Dodge."  
Kitty was shaking: "Why do I have to tell you? Do you want me to become untouchable, an object of pity and disgust, a mess that no one wants to clean up, or something fragile that no one wants to hold for fear of breaking it? The way I was after Bonner? I cannot do it. Mannon was an  
escaped prisoner. He drew on you and you killed him, that is all."

Matt: "I broke into his room because you threw his gun out the window."  
Kitty: "He wanted me to put his gun on him. The gun he intended to shoot you with. He wanted me to take a part of killing you. I threw it out to warn you."

Matt: "If you had his gun, why did you not shoot him?"  
Kitty: "Ok Matt, I was afraid of him, or don't you think it is possible for me to be afraid of a man? He acted like he was in love with me. He wanted to make a life with me and thought all he had to do was kill you and I would be his."


	6. Chapter 6 hang

Matt pulled on the chain that held them. Kitty kicked at him. Matt: "You listen up," he said with all the authority of a U.S. Marshal. "You had your say, now it is my turn! I can sum you and me up with one word - survival. When it comes to beating the odds there is no one better than us."  
Kitty: "I guess that is true enough."  
Matt: "I said shut up and listen. I have been sitting here reminiscing. I think you're the hardest working, grittiest, wittiest, and prettiest thing this world has to offer."  
Kitty was shocked. Matt seldom talked like this. "As hard working and pretty as your horse?" she asked.  
Matt: "Well, let's not go overboard. After all, my horse is pretty good looking, Did I not tell you to shut up?"  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yes master," she said in a mocking voice.  
Matt: "When I retired, I wanted to take you with me up in the hills. It took me a long time to realize you made the right decision. The hills are no place for you. When you had my children and were unable to care for them, you made the only decision you could make and you did it alone. For that, I am truly sorry. I know you paid a very high price for being my woman."

Matt suddenly became aware of movement in the woods. He threw a rock at Newly. Newly waved at him with his gun, to say he heard it too. Jack slowly slid his gun out of his holster.  
Kitty was looking up into the starlit sky trying to digest Matt's words when he grabbed her, rolled up on her, and forced her head into the dirt, covering her with the full weight of his body. She was kicking at him when she heard the shots. Jack was yelling something. More shots, then defiling silence. Gun powder smoke filled the air as the sounds slowly disapeared into a void. Matt whispered "keep quiet and lay still". Kitty felt the blow as a despero kicked Matt in the ribs.

Matt rolled off of her, to face the danger that presented itself.  
Jack lay on the ground. He had been shot in the head. Newly lay beside him covered in blood. He was shot also but seemed to have survived. Several men from the posse lay dead in the dirt.  
The outlaw kicked Dillon again. "Relax, the boss wants you alive."  
Kitty looked up. The man bent over and held Kitty's chin. "You must be something special, the boss got something special just for you." He then turned his attention to what was left of the posse. "You all can go. Don't come back, I might be so obliging next time."

The posse started to leave. Matt spoke up: "Let the woman go."  
The outlaw laughed. "Not much chance of that. She is what this is all about."  
Kitty leaned forward, "What?" Then she saw him. She could not believe her eyes. Summing things up in one word she whispered, "Mannon."  
Matt: "Someone's going to have to teach you how to die." Mannon approached. "Well, it ain't going to be you. Ain't this nice, you all trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey." Turning to the cowboy he said, "Get the key." Then he bent down next to Kitty. Stroking her hair, Mannon said, "Hanging is no way for a real man to die. Will your eyes fill with sadness when you watch him kick?" Turning back to Matt he said, "I respect you more than anyone and I am deeply sorry about this, but you put two bullets in me already. I don't think I could live through a third." Matt struggled against the chain and yelled, "This is between you and me. Let Kitty go!"

Mannon looked a little sad. "No, it was about you and me...Now that I see the potential of a life with this fine piece of art." He stroked Kitty's arm and kissed her softly on her head. "In time she will grow to love me." Kitty kicked at him. "Never!" Mannon backhanded her. "I like a woman with fire. I will give you one thing, you have fine taste Marshall."  
Matt reached Mannon, grabbed him by the neck. Pulling him down, Mannon struggled to get free. "Now, marshal, I have to kill you. It is the only way she and I can become one in love forever."  
Kitty again kicked at Mannon. "You're insane. I will never love you! You're not a real man. You do not even know what a real man is."

Mannon: "I know the marshal is a real man, and hanging is no way for a real man to die. But hang he will. You see, his last bullet took my gun arm. It will take some time until I can use it again. I know with you caring for I arm it will heal, but I need him out of your thoughts."  
Kitty: "You will never have that!" Mannon slapped her again. "In time you will accept my advances. In time you will desperately beg for my love. When he is dead, you will become mine...Take him!" Mannon yelled at his hired henchmen.  
The outlaws brought Matt's horse. It was a bit of a struggle, but the five of them were able to get the large marshall on the horse, under a large branch of an old cottonwood.

Mannon dragged Kitty over to stand in front of Matt so Matt could see Mannon's hands as they rubbed Kitty's breast . Matt's eyes filled with anger, as Mannon bit her neck. Mannon passed Kitty off to his hired gun and approached Matt's horse "This is a fine animal. I shall take it as my own." The rope felt heavy on Matt's neck. "See you later Kitty," Matt said as he kicked his trusted steed. The horse reared forward, knocking Mannon to the ground. The rope tightened, jerking Matt off the back of the horse. Kitty broke loose, ran, and grabbed Matt's legs, holding him up. The rope burned into Matt's neck like a hot poker. Kitty desperately struggled to support his weight.

Mannon got up off the ground and dusted the dirt off his pants like it was the most important thing to do. He yelled, "See what you did! You tore my coat." Looking at Kitty, "No bother, she will mend it for me..." Walking around the couple, he gave an evil smile. "Maybe it is better this way." Kissing kitty hard he said, "You will get to feel the life drain out of him. He will kick you as he struggles for his last breath. It is only fitting that this man should die in the arms of the woman he loves."

Mannon stroked Kitty's hair and ran his hands down her body. "In time you will learn to love me."

Jack was not as dead as everyone thought. A shot rang out. All the hired guns returned fire. Jack's riddled body lay in the dirt.

Mannon held onto Kitty as his life drained out of him. He pulled on her dress as he fell. Kitty was not strong enough to hold both men's weight. Her knees buckled. She could not let go of Matt. She collapsed. Mannon fell, Kitty fell, Matt dangling from the rope came down as the tree branch broke.

In a pile under the tree, Kitty cried histerically. Matt tried to comfort her but was unable to speak. He wanted to hold her, to let her know everything was ok, but the ropes that bound his hands stopped him. Kitty did not even move, but just lay in the hot sun, sandwiched between the two men who loved her. One a real man, and one who would never know the meaning of that word. She felt Mannon struggle as he bled out, his body twitching as he begged for his mother. Kitty felt Matt struggle against the rope. Matt's body twitched as he struggled for air. She felt him kick as he passed out from lack of oxygen, leaving the full weight of his large body on her.  
Kitty's tears dripped off of her onto Mannon's face as she listened to his last heartbeat.

She closed her eyes and begged for death, as the sun burned her face.  
She heard a loud pounding. It was like someone was hammering on her head. The sound was so strong it hurt her ears. She wanted to cover them to block it out, but her arms were pinned under the heavy body of the man she loved more than life.

Festus was having his own problems.

Festus was making his way through the narrow city streets. To him, New Orleans seems like a city of iron lace, a city built of wrought metal. Everyone in the city seemed to be in a busy rush. It was noisy with rumbling carts, wheels of carriages on cobble stones, and horse drawn street cars. The knuckleheads from this strange place seemed to dress strange, danced when there was no music and laughed out loud for no apparent reason, and worst of all seemed to be talking in tongues. Festus figured they were all touched, being forced to live surrounded by all the buildings and people. All in the city seemed suspicious of Festus.

Festus' first problem was finding Miss Kitty's saloon. New Orleans' is nestled between the southern shore of Lake Pontchartrain and a dramatic horseshoe bend in the Mississippi River. This unique location makes the city's layout confusing, with streets curving to follow the river, and shooting off at odd angles to head inland. Finding Miss Kitty's saloon took much longer than he had expected. He worried that little Kitty's birthday was growing too close.

He found the saloon in Storyville. The entire area was a hot bed for sin, sex, drinking, and any other vice that you can think of. The next problem was getting Kitty's lock box. The saloon was 4 stories made of white marble, handsomely furnished. It had 5 parlors and 19 bedrooms. It was, in fact, a ritzy brothel - a high-class place, full of mirrored ceilings and walls, dancing girls, and clients drinking champagne.

Festus tried entering through the saloon, but when he refused to pay the 75 cents for a beer he was asked to leave, So he went around back where he found girls, gifted by nature, who were glad to explain the 3 shot rule: the shot upstairs, a shot downstairs, and a shot in your room for one money. Festus asked to see the head lady. He was led to a large parlor with a large couch.

Festus blushed when he saw the nine girls of varying age scantily clad in their sexiest outfits, who stood up when he entered. The head lady spoke in a very sweet voice: "Hi, my name is Sunflower. May help you, sir?"

Festus gave her a note from Miss Kitty and was lead to a room on the top floor. Kitty's room was simple compared to the themed rooms they passed on the way. Festus retrieved the lock box and got out of that house as fast as his feet would take him.

Finding the workhouse was not a problem. However, the Poor Law Commission was a big problem. They refused to give him the kids. They said he had no way of  
supporting the young ones.

In truth, the keepers are not anxious to get rid of them because they get full pay for their keeping. At eight dollars a week, there is a large profit to be had.

Festus was beside himself trying to think of a way to prove himself worthy of caring for the children, when he happened to put his hand in his vest pocket. He felt the small piece of tin. Pulling it out, he announced he was the deputy marshal of Dodge City. The Poor Law Commission gave Festus the papers needed to retrieve the kids.

The boy was no problem. It seemed he was not much of a worker. Having grown too fast, he was all uncontrolled arms and legs.

The boy was six feet tall, handsome of fair complexion, blue eyes, reddish brown hair, and a ready smile. He reminded Festus of his mother and his father . Festus smiled when he saw the boy. Festus thought: No way you're getting out of this Matthew he is a little you!

The girl was another matter. It seemed she had been placed with a rich respectable family. One of the local officers had taken her for a house servant. It seemed this act of kindness would make the girl his slave for life.

The Poor Law Commission said the placement of the child was legal. Once an orphan was placed in the poor house, parents no longer had any say as to where and how a child would be placed.

Festus was doing a good job of holding his temper until one of the commissioners said: "With a mother like the one this child had, she should have no problem adapting to her duties in the household." Festus went over the table grabbing the commisher by the neck. Little Matthew pulled him off, and got him out of the room. "Killing the commisher would not help anything."

Little Matthew thought of a way to find his sister. They would break into the poor house to find the name of the officer.


	7. Chapter 7

It took some doing, but Kitty finally freed her arm. She knew Matt was breathing and tried to get her fingers between the rope and his neck. Kitty tried pulling on the rope to loosen the noose, the large knot would not budge. Newly had taken all her weapons but forgot the comb she wore in her hair. The comb was made of steel with a sharp point and razor edge. She pulled it loose letting her hair softly engulf Mannon. Kitty knew cutting this heavy rope would take hours, but it was all she could do.

Newly started to regain his senses. Looking around, the first thing he saw was Jack's bullet-riddled body. He bowed his head prayed, then carefully removed the bloody badge. He then checked the other bodies laying in the dirt.

Kitty's eyes burned in the noon sun, forcing her to close them. Suddenly she felt a cold wet rag drag across her steaming skin. She opened her eyes to see Buck, Matt's horse as he was licking her tears. Kitty smiled. "It is ok boy. He is alive. When he wakes up he will take care of us. I will cry no more."

Kitty found talking to the horse was giving her a ray of hope, as the comb was making little progress. "How old are you now Buck? I remember the day he got you. I did not think such a small animal could carry such a big man. You sure proved me wrong." Buck whinnied as if to say "I sure did." He then started biting the rope. Kitty smiled. "Good boy. Matt always called you dumb, But I think you're smarter than Trigger."

Newly heard the conversation. "Kitty" he thought. It cannot be. Yet he did not find her among the dead. "Miss Russell!" He yelled.

"Newly!" she yelled. "Help Matt, come help Matt!"

He first saw Buck, the magnificent trusted steed standing always faithful at Matt's side.  
Newly was shocked to see the tree, Matt, Kitty, and Mannon, all twisted together.  
The good man, the evil man, and the saloon gal all fused together under a branch of a cottonwood.

With the help of the horse, Newly was able to remove the tree. "You ok?" he asked, as he rolled the huge Marshall off of Kitty. She nodded. "I think he is all right. His heart is strong and he is breathing."

After removing the rope, Newly started doctoring his friend.

Kitty used her skirt to wipe her face. "Where is Jack?" Newly shook his head. Kitty got up and headed for the hill. Newly stopped her. "Don't go up there" he said. "There is nothing you can do."

Kitty looked at Mannon, checked to make sure he was dead. She cleaned his face and crossed his hands across his body. "May you find peace in death that you never found in life" she said as she kissed his forehead.

Matt awoke just in time to see the kiss.

Newly dragged Mannon's body off.  
Setting Matt in the shade of the tree, he told Kitty to keep him quiet and to stay out of the sun. He was taking the horse to get help. They could not all make it back to Dodge with one horse.

Kitty sat by Matt for a long time. The sun was now low in the western sky. She needed to set up a camp for the night. Looking at Matt she said, "Newly will be back soon, but we need to get ready to spend the night. I need to get some things." She made her way to the top of the hill. The first thing she saw was Jack. She took a bedroll and covered him. She wondered how God could let such a good man be brought down in such crue fashion. Kitty thought of the times she dreamed of Matt riddled with bullets dead in the dirt, and shook at the thought.

Telling herself she was not robbing the dead, only doing what she always did, what was necessary for survival, she grabbed the canteens, bedrolls, a saddle, and a food sack. On her way back, she picked some Jimsonweed to make tea.

Matt was recovering. His neck burned and he had a fierce headache, but his voice was returning.

Kitty dug them a sleeping trench, laying out the bedrolls. She then made a fire, fixed some tea and giving it to him she said, "Sip it slowly. Too much will make you drunk."  
Matt marveled at the strength of this woman.

Kitty told him of the children's parents' death and the workhouse. Matt had seen the inside of a few workhouses and was very upset by the news. But he was relieved Festus was sent after the kids.

Festus and little Matthew walked in the dark about twenty-five minutes until they came to the farm. The Workhouse was situated about 100 yards from the road. It occupied a high point of land overlooking a long stretch of winding road. The house had a commanding view of the wooded hills which surround it. The neat and handsome building with its fresh coat of paint, as it stands on an elevated point of land, gave the mistaken impression this would be a good place to live. These pleasant surroundings dispelled all ideas of gloom, want, disease, and sadness, which were ever present in the workhouse. Entering the gate to the right-hand side of the road, they passed through a narrow lane leading up to the house. This lane was full of women crying and begging that they may have their children out of the workhouse. For once a child was placed in the poor house, the parents lose all rights to the children.

They arrived at the workhouse. Festus found that breaking into the workhouse was easier than Festus thought. The house defenses were set up to keep people in, not to keep people out. It seemed no one wants to break into a workhouse.

Little Matthew: "It seems she has been taken to the Barker house."

Barker owned one of the biggest bordellos in New Orleans, along with one of the finest homes on the north side.

Festus tried to tell himself Kathleen would be taken to the home as house servant, but he knew better. His fears were soon realized when they were given a flyer. The picture on the flyer was unmistakably a young Miss Kitty. Young Mathew read the flyer. "If you have ever been pistol whipped, arrested, had your teeth kicked in, or just thrown out of Dodge by Marshall Dillon, here's your chance to get even. You can de-flower his daughter.  
Have you ever been thrown out of The Kitten Club? Has Miss Russell ever refused to drink with you? Well who needs her. Come take your turn with this young Kitty Russell. If she is anything like her mother she can really hustle." The flyer said they were having an auction to see who would have the honor of going first. The auction would take place at the Barker Hall World Famous Sporting House.

Festus' outrage was suppressed with his duty to retrieve the child.

Barker Hall was well guarded with many huge gunmen. Festus figured entry could not be obtained through the main hall as both he and young Matthew would stick out like a stone in a box of glass.

Looking at the building, Festus summarized the far corner was the most likely place where the child would be held as it was the only part of the building that did not have a fire escape.

Festus lassoed the wrought iron railing on the third-floor balcony. Then he slid his knife into the lock of the french doors. Once inside, he had no problem locating the room Kathleen was in, for this was definitely Kitty's child.

The child was refusing to let the ladies who were trying to get her ready for the auction do their job. A huge man stood in the doorway, laughing as the child grabbed one of her attendants by the hair. Lifting her legs off the floor, the other lady who was trying to dress the young lady received a kick to the face, sending her backward into the huge guard. Festus took advantage of the situation, hitting the guard upside the head  
with his gun. Kathleen grabbed a letter opener and rammed it deep into Festus' side. The lady got free from Kathleen and attacked Festus jumping on his head. Little Matthew entered the room, grabbed Kathleen, and ran out of the room.

Festus struggled to get loose from the two woman both on top of him. Festus had no choice - he hit the ladies, gagged them, locked them in the closet, then they ran for the rope.

Matthew, having got his sister out, took off running.

Festus could hardly hold on to the rope as severe pain ripped through him. He made it to the first floor, then fell. Matthew having hid his sister in a crate on a side street, returned to find Festus laying in the Festus, Matthew was able to pull Festus into the alley before several mean men came running out of the hall, guns at the ready.

Festus gave young Matthew the note Miss Kitty had given him, explaining about the kids. Festus said they could get help at the Kitten Club, Kitty's place.

Matthew was unsure, but had little choice.  
Both Kids were shocked when they saw the inside of the Kitten Club. The room was decked out in red and silver. Ladies in see threw white lace greeted them.

They were taken to Miss Russell's room where Festus' injuries were attended to.

Kathleen Looked around the room and realized what Miss Russell did for a living. Then she found a corner and hid. Young Matthew explained Festus was able to get him out of the workhouse as he was their real father, and Miss Russell was their mother.

Soon the house was raided By the local constables, led by Barker. The kids were hiding in a secret room hidden in Miss Russell's room. Festus acted like a customer. Barker kept yelling that they had his property, so the cops ripped the house apart. A few of Kitty's girls were beat up.

Barker insisted the head mistress stole his property, and a warrant was issued for Miss Russell's arrest. The house was closed. Once the cops left, the ladies of the house decided to get out of New Orleans, knowing they would be arrested if they tried to work outside of the house.

The mistress in charge uncovered a small door that led to a tunnel to the building next door. Exiting out of that building, they moved swiftly through the back street until they came to a carriage house. A buckboard,( Festus layed covered on the bottom), carried them all through the night. Coming to a roadblock, one of the ladies covered little Matthew with her hoop dress. Young Matthew enjoyed the view.

The constable ask what the woman were doing out after curfew " we have been hired to entertain at a party " The head mistress in charge explained a sneak pee, a hard kiss and they were off. It was not long until they were out of the city and on the way to Dodge.

Barker could not let women such as these get the best of him and was soon in hot pursuit.

Kitty thought the colorful sunset romantic. She started to get that old jittery feeling in her belly, her palms began to sweat and a flutter of electricity ran through her body. Matt also was reflecting back on the romantic times spent with ran through his stomach and he got a bad case of giddiness. His heart longed for her.

In the cool of the starlit night, the fire gave off a rose-colored glow. The air of romance was thick. Matt became blinded to anything else but the radiance of her shimmering body. They spoke not a Love became a burning passion that defied all logic.

Exhausted Kitty said, "Damn it."  
Matt whispered in a raspy voice, "You will not have to face the world alone again."  
Kitty patted him on the chest. "Don't make promises you can't keep."  
A burning passion for one another griped them. Both knew this feeling would be hard to control and impossible to prevent.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty awoke to discover something sitting on her face, making it hard to breathe.  
She punched it as hard as she could. Matt's hat went flying.  
Matt smiled and went to catch the hat,"I wanted to keep the sun off your face."  
Kitty was trying hard not to let him know how frightened she was.

Matt:"I made some coffee."  
Kitty: "Dodge city coffee, you know I actually missed it. Is it as bad as I remember?"  
Matt:"It is better then Chester's, not as good as Festus's. But a lot better than your coffee."  
Kitty smiled: "What I lack in cooking I make up for in other ways."  
Matt: "Aha," he said, "we have to get going. Something must have happened to Newly. A storm's brewing. We need cover." Kitty started gathering blankets and bedrolls as Matt filled the canteens. " I hope Newly is alright." Matt:"It does us no good to think he is not. We have a long walk ahead of us. Lets go."

The trail was hot and long. Kitty:"These shoes are not made for walking. Can't we rest a while?"  
Matt: "It is not much father, just over this ridge."  
Kitty:"You know this trail looks kind of familiar. Is this the Logan ranch?"  
Matt:"It's the Russel ranch," he said with an amused smile. "You inherited it from old man Logan."  
Kitty:"Logan was a nice man, just a little wild."  
Matt: "His kids were none too happy about him giving you the ranch."  
Kitty: "His kids were worthless brats, treated him like dirt. I inherited the ranch on a Monday, bought a stud cow on Tuesday. The bull died on Wednesday. Doc. said it was hoof and mouth decease. Thursday you shot my herd, Friday they burned the barn, lit the fields and burned all the hay and corn. Saturday the roof of the shed he called a home fell in."

Matt: "Remember you and I talked about retiring here someday?"  
Kitty: "Yeah, I was really dumb in those days. I believed in someday. I should have named the place hopeless." ...She got a faraway look in her eyes. "It would have been nice."  
Matt: "Not so hopeless."  
When they topped the hill, Kittys Mouth fell open. For where the shack once stood was a small house. It was a one-story ranch with a wrap around porch that was larger than the house. Sitting by the door was Doc.'s old rocking chair.  
Matt:"Sometimes when I get to missing you, I come and work on it. I guess I believe in somedays also."

Kitty was glad when the rain hit them, for Matt could not tell she was crying. She forgot her hurting feet, and broke out in a dead run. Her heart was pounding when she got to the door. She froze closed her eyes, and tried to get a hold of herself. Girl, nothing has changed, she thought. He would not even bring you here if it were not for Mannon hanging him.

Matt was taken off guard with how fast she could run and stumbled to catch up. He got to the door a minute after her. He was surprised she waited on him to open the door.

Kitty :" you did this? No wonder the taxes went up"

The rain was pouring off the roof edge. Lightening lit the sky, thunder cracked an old tree.  
Matt: "Let's take cover." He opened the door.  
Kitty's mouth fell open again. She could not believe her eyes. "Is that my old rug? My lamp, my drapes and my settee?"..."How?"  
Matt: "You remember that day we were talking about retiring here? Doc and Festus were at that table. They started setting this up. Every time someone hired Festus to haul things to the dump, they would go through it to see if we could use any of it."  
Matt lit the candelabra. Kitty smiled: "Is that from the Lady Gay?"

Matt opened an inside door. "You have not seen anything yet. When Hannah updated the Long Branch she hired Festus to get rid of all this stuff."  
Kitty's heart melted. "My room!"  
Matt: 'Yeah, one more thing." He pulled back a curtain to reveal her large cast iron tub. It took them two days to get that thing in. It fell through the floor. It took us two weeks to get it into place and rebuild the floor."

Kitty did not say anything. She did not have to. Her eyes said it all.

After the loving, Matt brushed back the hair from her eyes. The storm ended and the world became quiet. In the deep space of silence, Matt whispered to the sleeping Kitty, "I'm still in love with you." In her sleep Kitty smiled.

Pulling into Dodge, Festus and company were greeted by Ed Miller.  
Ed Miller and what was left of the possie told everyone in Dodge that Kitty Russell, Marshall O'Brian, sheriff Jack, and Matt Dillon were killed by highwaymen. Not wanting to give any details or having brought charges against Matt for killing someone who was alive.

Ed Miller informed Kitty's girls they were not welcome in Dodge unless they wanted to work for him. He offered protection against the law for $30 a month, a room for only $20, and food at $2 a plate. All this for only 75 % of the night's wages. And of course, a list of men the girls were expected to entertain for free. The mistress in charge refused his generous offer. She was arrested forn loitering.

Ed Miller was displeased when Hannah took the rest of the ladies in. Ed Miller closed the Long Branch. He charged the Long Branch with running a cooked game. Even though Hannah was not guilty, she tried to pay the fine. Mr. Miller said she would have to go to trial. The Long Branch would remain closed until the trial could be held by the circuit judge. The judge  
would not be around for at least six months. Mr. Miller offered to buy the Long Branch for about one-tenth of what it was worth. Hannah said she would burn it down before selling to him.

Kitty awoke to a warm fire and the smell of fresh coffee. She felt good for the first time in years. Kitty allowed herself to daydream of good things to come. Her dreams were  
interrupted when Matt brought her a cup of what seemed to be very good coffee.

"Kitty," he asked in an unsure voice:"Do you think you would be happy here?"  
Kitty's emotions soared like a wave on the wharf. Years as a saloon girl stopped her from jumping into his arms. "Yes Matt, I truly think I could be happy here."  
Matt looked unsure. "It is quiet here, no nightlife. Very few people come past."  
Kitty: "I have not been a part of the nightlife for years. Men like to look at the younger girls. I mostly stay in the office."

Matt kicked a log in the fireplace.:The kids' name is Hagen?"  
Kitty: "I thought it best. A lot of men were gunning for you. Just because I was in New Orleans did not stop them from coming around. None of them believed me when I told them I did not know how to get a hold of you."

Matt played with the fire. "You named them Hagen to protect them. Men are still gunning for me. I do not think we should change the name. The way I see it, the kids are almost grown. The boy is old enough to be an apprentice. Most of the twelve-year-old girls around Dodge are spoken for. Festus by law is the father. He should stay in this home in order to keep the law out  
of it.

Kitty's emotions crashed like the waves when they hit the rocks."What are you saying, Matt?"  
Matt: "Festus by law is to be the father."  
Kitty's blood turned to ice. "You want me to marry Festus, are you crazy? If I marry Festus he would be entitled to ... he would expect me to...he could .. Matt you go to hell."  
Matt looked confused. "I see no reason for you to marry Festus."  
Kitty: "You do not want to live here with me and the kids?"  
Matt: "I would come around, see to it things are going ok."  
Kitty:"I get it. You could ride in when you feel like it, ride out when you feel like it, and I could watch and wait never knowing weather where you were dead or alive. You want me to teach my girl that that is the way things should be?"

Just then a horse whinnied. Then a weak call for help.  
They ran outside to find Newley falling off Matt's horse.  
Matt took the horse to get help.  
Kitty removed the bullet from Newley's shoulder.

She stood in the doorway looking out over the plains. A great sorrow overcame her. Wrapping herself in a blanket, she sat in Doc's chair. She could hear Doc say: "He is a damn fool... Then to her surprise, Doc appeared, smiled, and winked: "Keep the faith honey. He will come around this time." Kitty was too mad at Matt to heave Doc's words. She screamed at the Doc, "Who  
wants him? I can take care of myself." Doc replied, "You do."  
Newley awoke to Kitty's yelling.  
Doc disappeared as Matt topped the hill in a wagon.

People ran to break the news to Ed Miller that the three had returned to Dodge. Matt sat tall broad-shouldered on the buckboard, his imposing appearance, sterling ice blue eyes and forceful manner seemed to back people off from approaching the buckboard. If any doubt existed that this  
was the man who tamed Dodge City, that look did away with it. The sight of him sent fear through Ed Miller.

Ed Miller came out into the street, offered Matt his hand, and said, "I as repetitive of Dodge City, am happy that you and O'Brion survived. I hope you have no hard feelings." Matt ignored him. Matt demanded,"Some of you men get marshal O'Brion up to the Doctor's."

Kitty saw Festus jumped off the wagon. "Are the kids alright?"  
Festus Smiled: "You three look as good as a hot pie cooling in the sun."  
Kitty was starting to get mad. "The kids?"  
Festus: "They're here. He looks just like Matt, And the girl is beyond beautiful."  
Kitty: "Are they ok?"  
Festus;"As healthy as a beef fed dog."  
Kitty felt a great weight lift off her shoulders.  
Festus told Kitty the boy was staying with him at the Dodge House, The girl was at the Long Branch, and the Long Branch was closed.

Young Matthew was standing at the window of the Dodge House when he saw the buckboard. He watched Kitty as she questioned Festus. He remembered his mother telling him to stay away from that woman. He wondered how she could be his mother.

The sheriff appointed by Ed Miller's friends left quickly when Matt entered the jail. Ed Miller came in and told Matt, "Get out. You are no longer a marshal". Matt sat down to put his feet on the desk and said: "Newley will be laid up for a few weeks. He deputized me until he feels better." Kitty entered the jail wanting to bail out her headmistress. Matt started to let the lady out. Mr. Miller started to yell."That whore stayes were she is at until the judge says different."

Matt asked, "Since when is loitering against the law in Dodge City?"  
Mr. Miller: "It always has been. You never enforced it because you and that Russell whore were carrying on." Matt responded by backhanding Mr. Miller, sending him through the door into  
the street. Matt came through the doorway like a raging bull. Mr. Miller was thirty years younger and seemingly stronger, but Matt had his rage on his side.

The sidewalk soon filled with a cheering crowd. It seemed everyone wanted to see Mr. Miller get his due, for Mr. Miller had been selling protection to every business in town. Those who did not pay soon found themselves facing a trumped up charge with a heavy fine and foreclosure.  
Mr. Miller struggled to his feet and started yelling,"You have no authority. You can't."  
His words were cut short as Matt hit Miller sending him to the ground."Get out of Dodge!" Matt stood solidly in the street, casting a great shadow over Miller. " If I catch you in Dodge after sundown, I will tie you to my horse and drag ou out." The people cheered as Matt made his way back to the jail.

Hannah arranged a meeting at the Long Branch between the kids, Kitty, and Matt. The Long Branch being closed seemed to give them the much-needed privacy.

Kitty could hardly contain her excitement, while at the same time,was engrossed with fear. She wanted to get cleaned up before meeting with the children. Matt and Kitty got separate rooms at the Dodge House. Matt sat on her bed as she dressed. He felt her fear and questioned her about it. Kitty had a sadness in her voice: "When I tried to get the kids and was unable to, I  
was told they would be better off if I stayed away from them.I tried really hard too, but found myself getting an apartment across the street from the park - just so I could see them once in a while. One day Kathleen fell. I ran over to see if she was ok. When I grabbed the girl, her mother thought I was trying to kidnap her and had me arrested. The judge told me to stay the years I was arrested six times. They hate and fear me The kids think I am a drunken whore, out to do them harm."

Matt tried to ease her fears. "I never thought I would see the day Kitty Russell would be afraid of two little kids."

Kitty had a bad case of the shivers. She changed the dress about eight times. Matt was getting impatient. "You look great in everything. When the kids get to know you, they will love you as much as I do."

The Long Branch was dark except for two candles on two tables. A tea set with four cups sat on both tables. Hannah and Festus sat at one table, Matt And Kitty sat at the other. The kids appeared at the top of the stairs. They just stood silently looking over the rail. Kitty grabbed Matt's hand. Matt had the most amazing feeling, relief and elation, and joy. He could not stop  
staring at the kids. It was as if he had never seen young people before. He was afraid to look away for fear they might disappear.

At first, things went well. Everyone was on their best behavior. Things changed when young Matt noticed Kitty's picture. "Is that you?" he asked with a judgmental tone.  
The picture was a young Kitty in in her working dress. "I got a job at the stable, and Kathleen is working at the Long Branch . I guess what we were told about you is true. You're nothing but a drunken whore. We do not need a Johnnie-come-lately aging whore trying to act like our mother."

Matt started to get up. He was glad when Kitty stopped him, for you can not punch your kid.  
Matt yelled ,"I guess the people who raised you did not teach you any manners."  
Kathleen stood up,"We do not need a washed up gun man who has to live in the woods because you're off your rocker, trying to be our father. We can take care of ourselves."

Kitty was now mad. She would do anything for the kids. Anything but sit still while they picked on Matt. She stood up. Years of working in saloons taught her to wait until everyone was done yelling. A silence gripped the room. A dark, cold, defining silence until Kitty spoke. "I am going over to the Lady Gay to sleep with all the men over there. Come along Matt. After I am done with them you can shoot them all." She then turned head high in the air as she strutted out of the room.

Matt smiled: "If you thought we were going to apologize for doing what we had to do to survive, it will never happen. You two do not deserve that woman." He got his hat, and head high he left.  
Festus stood up with one eye closed. He rubbed this head: "Well if you two aren't dumber than a jackass in heat."

Matt entered Kitty's room to find her putting on heavy evening makeup the way she did years ago to go to work. She was no longer wearing the Sunday go to meeting dress she had on earlier, but a working dress. The dress was off the shoulder. In the back Matt could some of the scars of a hard life peaking out from the red lace.

"You ok?" he asked softly. "Yeah, us old whores have tough skin," she said. Matt smiled: "The kids have had a rough few days, give them a chance to take it all in. They will come around." Kitty sat beside him: "The problem is what he said was true, they do not need me. I would only bring problems upon them." Matt shook his head. "I guess they do not need a washed up marshal either." Kitty looked determined. "He had no right to call you a gunman. Why are you wearing a badge?"

Matt flicked the tin marshal badge. "The governor appointed me temporary marshal, while Newly is laid up. Where do we go from here?"  
Kitty smiled. "Hannah was losing money with the Long Branch. Trouble with the law and the end of the trailheads, so I traded her for my place in New Orleans. I also made a deal for the stables. Hank is getting on in the years. I gave enough money he could retire well. Hank is going to stay on but is going to hire young men to do the hard work. I am going to be the overseer in both places."  
Matt: "I assume you're doing this to ride herd on the kids."  
Kitty: "My headmistress will take the daily running of the Long Branch. I have her word Kathleen will not work the floor, and my girl will work for her money cleaning spittoons, and bottles. That is until the dressmaker has the chance to offer her a better paying job, at my expense."

Matt: "What about you?"  
Kitty: "I am tired and no longer need to prove anything to anyone. I think I might try ranching."  
Matt raised his eyebrows. "Ranching?"  
Kitty: "It can't be any harder than running a saloon."

Baker entered the saloon with five other men. Festus and Young Matthew put up a good fight, but were soon overpowered.

Kitty was looking out the window of the Dodge House when she saw Baker pulling Kathleen out of the Long Branch. "Matt!" she yelled.  
In record time, Matt was down the stairs. In two steps he had Baker by the neck. One of Baker's gunmen pulled his gun. With lightening speed, Matt drew and shot, blowing the man backward through the Long Branch doors. Baker yelled, "The girl is my bondage, and the Russell woman had stolen her." Matt responded, "Let her go." as he tightened his grip on Bakers neck. Baker let go.. Kathleen ran to Kitty who shoved her into the Dodge House. Kathleen yelled, "Baker is going to hurt him!" Kitty laughed. "The sun has not come up on the day Matt Dillon cannot take care of himself."

Young Matthew recovered enough to make it to the door in time to see the four men draw on Matt. A second later they all lay dead in the dirt.  
Matt pushed Baker down in the dirt. "Get to the jail." he ordered. Baker got up and tried to punch the Marshall. Matt caught him with an uppercut, sending him to the ground where Baker made the fatal mistake of going for his gun.

Young Matthew was very impressed. He bragged to Festus about the  
fight.

Kitty signed the ranch over to the Hagen's. Festus and his two kids moved in. Young Matthew with Festus' help became a well respected prosperous rancher. Kathleen set up housekeeping. She threw out all that junk left in the ranch house. Matt and Festus hauled it off.

Then Matt and Festus helped the ladies from New Orleans set up a house just outside of Dodge City limits. It proved very profitable for Miss Kitty. In the weeks to come, Kitty found out she was needed at the Long branch more than she thought.

Matt became an Indian agent for the territory, moved his headquarters to Dodge, but more often than not, he was down in the nations.  
One night when the moon was high in the sky, Indian agent Matt Dillon slipped into Miss Russell's bed and asked, "Why did you kiss him?"  
"Who?" Kitty asked half asleep. Matt moved in closer. "Mannon." Kitty rolled her eyes. "I hated him. I also pitied him. He kind of loved me,  
in his own way. I felt sorry for him. He would have done anything to possess me. He will never know love."

Matt cringed. "I love you, and would do anything for you."  
Kitty moved in closer. "Yeah, like get a coat without fringe, wash that stuff out of your hair, and take a scented bath."  
Matt whispered, "The fringe is to keep the flys off, the grease in my hair is to keep the lice out. I only sell furs for the Indians. I do not kill  
little animals and your rose water is cold."

Kitty kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Matt."  
The end


End file.
